John siente
by Gudea
Summary: Un ejercicio de escritura, una incursión en el proceloso océano del angst, algo que ni siquiera estoy segura de querer escribir, porque no me gusta que John lo pase mal.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Gatiss-Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos.**

Esta historia participa en reto de junio del **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

En el reto de junio proponían que escribiéramos sobre los errores y sus consecuencias. John cree erróneamente que podía haber hecho algo, Sherlock cree erróneamente que hizo lo que debía, John cree erróneamente que no puede perdonar a Sherlock, Mary cree erróneamente que John es suyo (y no, todos sabemos que es de Sherlock). Un "bonito" cúmulo de errores.

Un par de personitas de Scotland Yard me retaron para que escribiese angst. Aunque no es algo con lo que me sienta a gusto, nunca puedo rechazar un reto. Éste es el resultado, no es la historia con la que más a gusto me siento pero es la que más me ha costado escribir (el nivel de sufrimiento que yo soporto cuando se trata de John es muy bajo, así que para algunos será apenas un disgusto pasajero). Al menos se supone que, tal y como me gusta, acaba bien.

Si alguien no ha visto el final de la segunda temporada o el principio de la tercera (o ambos, aunque lo dudo), puede sentirse un poco perdido. Si no te gusta que John lo pase mal, no sigas leyendo.

 ** _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scontland Yard!_  
**

 **Beta:** Violette Moore, que tiene una gran paciencia.

* * *

 **John siente...**

John siente culpa, una culpa que lo ahoga, que no le deja pensar, ni respirar, ni percibir nada que no sea dolor. El dolor es bueno, le mantiene vivo, o eso cree él. No imagina cómo podría seguir viviendo sin ese dolor.

Oye la voz de la psicóloga, un sonido de fondo, palabras a lo lejos que no entiende ni quiere entender. Sabe que le está diciendo algo, algo que ella cree que es importante, algo que se supone que debe ayudarle, pero no le importa, sólo quiere que se termine la consulta para volver a su refugio, donde sabe que la mayor parte del tiempo le dejan en paz, donde la culpa le seguirá consumiendo sin que nadie interfiera.

Esa culpa que se está convirtiendo en su amiga, que apenas le permite hacer los movimientos más simples para seguir viviendo, pero con la que puede convivir. Sabe que su corazón late porque duele al hacerlo. Respira porque es algo mecánico. Come porque a veces se obliga a ello, otras veces la gente a su alrededor es la que le obliga. Duerme porque… No, eso no es cierto, apenas duerme y, cuando lo hace, las pesadillas se adueñan de sus sueños, haciéndole recordar una y otra vez la causa de su angustia.

Pero no puede olvidar, no puede alejar de su mente esos pensamientos que le asaltan despierto y dormido. La llamada de teléfono, las mentiras, la bicicleta, la gente corriendo, el camión, el ruido y, finalmente, la sangre. Esa mancha de sangre creciendo sobre el pavimento y Sherlock en medio de ella, pálido, inerte, sin pulso.

— _Es mi amigo, por favor, déjenme._

Su parte racional, que de vez en cuando consigue aflorar, le dice que así no puede continuar, que debe pasar página, que es un error pensar que podría haber hecho algo para salvarlo, que lo que pasó no es culpa suya. Su amigo se ha ido y él no puede hacer nada para recuperarlo. No pudo evitar su muerte y la culpa no se lo devolverá, llorar no se lo devolverá, destrozar su vida no se lo devolverá, NADA se lo devolverá.

Su parte racional grita: "John, ponte en pie y afronta el dolor, supéralo, sigue adelante, por favor". Pero John no escucha, no se escucha a sí mismo en sus momentos de lucidez, no escucha a nadie, porque no quiere escuchar. Nadie puede entender lo que siente, porque ni él mismo lo entiende, sólo quiere que le dejen en paz con su dolor.

Por fin termina la consulta, lo sabe porque oye las recomendaciones vacías que se repiten al final de todas las sesiones: medicación… descanso… aire libre… rehacer su vida… amigos que se preocupan…

John se limita a asentir mecánicamente, intenta reflejar en su rostro las expresiones que la doctora espera (aunque sabe perfectamente que no lo consigue), él sólo desea irse a casa, olvidarse del mundo, de la gente, de todo excepto de Sherlock y dejar que lo envuelva la soledad.

La soledad que retumba en el silencio, en la ausencia de ruidos, de violines, de disparos que interrumpen su descanso. La soledad que siente cada vez que llega a casa, cada vez que recorre con su vista toda la sala que han compartido durante tanto tiempo, cada vez que sus ojos se detienen sobre la calavera, cada vez que mira el papel pintado y recuerda cómo dibujó a balazos aquella cara que le mira desde la pared. que se ha convertido en su única compañía, la única que tolera.

Pero sobre todo le echa de menos a él, y junto a la soledad, siente que lo abruma la añoranza, la vana esperanza de creer que todo fue una farsa.

— _Un milagro más: no estés muerto._

Era un cabrón insoportable, pero añora sus manías, sus gestos, su todo. Tumbado en el sofá, abrazando el silencio, recuerda todas las veces que le sobresaltaron sus gritos, sus carreras por el piso, sus exabruptos, sus exigencias, su amigo.

Se odia por sentirse así, por no ser capaz de continuar su vida, por no poder crear un pequeño rincón en el que llorar a Sherlock mientras sigue adelante, por no ser capaz de levantarse cada mañana para ir a su trabajo, por seguir viviendo en ese lugar que le trae tantos recuerdos, por buscarle en cada rincón, por sobresaltarse con cada ruido y levantar la mirada ansioso, esperando que sea él quien llega de nuevo a poner su vida patas arriba.

Y odia tanto a Sherlock por su cobardía, por irse así, por dejarlo solo, sin rumbo. El gran detective asesor podría haberlo solucionado de otra manera, podría haber hecho frente al escándalo, a los rumores, podría haberse quedado en lugar de huir, dejándole allí, sin saber cómo hacer frente a tanto dolor. Podrían haberlo hecho juntos.

oOo

Ha vuelto, el gran cabronazo ha vuelto y espera que todo siga como si nada, que le perdone, que le deje explicarse, dice que todo fue para protegerlo, da por supuesto que dejará de lado su vida y volverá con él a Baker Street, como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso es imposible, ahora John tiene a Mary, conocerla era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

— _¡Dos años, dos años! Pensé que estabas muerto._

El dolor en sus nudillos le enfurece y le hace recordar el otro dolor, ése del que tanto le costó salir y que superó gracias a la mujer que en ese momento duerme a su lado. Unos cuantos golpes no lo pueden arreglar todo. No va a perdonar a Sherlock, no tan fácilmente, por mucho que ella le diga que es lo mejor.

Da mil vueltas en la cama, sabe que ha despertado a Mary, aunque ella finja que sigue durmiendo. Verlo le ha hecho recordar cada lágrima, cada pesadilla, cada noche en vela, cada visita absurda al cementerio, cada flor sobre una tumba que ahora sabe vacía. Se siente estúpido, nota cómo la ira que crece dentro de él sustituye todo el dolor que casi había conseguido olvidar.

El sopor de la droga, el miedo, el olor a gasolina, la parálisis, el calor del fuego y, a pesar de todo, su mente sólo puede gritar su nombre, si alguien puede salvarle es Sherlock. Es consciente de que se ha lanzado a las llamas por él, por John, y no sabe si puede seguir odiándole.

De vez en cuando vuelven los recuerdos, pero el dolor que traen es sordo, difuminado, más de lo que el paso del tiempo había logrado. Y vuelve a la rutina, la excitante rutina que puede hacerle olvidar completamente que alguna vez el dolor le paralizó. Seguir a Sherlock, un caso, correr tras él por todo Londres, evitar que esa bomba estalle segando la vida de todos los miembros del Parlamento inglés.

La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el corazón bombeando excitación por todo su cuerpo, viejos sentimientos casi olvidados que ahora volvían; incluso el miedo es bienvenido, la bomba bajo sus pies hace que su mundo se tambalee de nuevo, el fin cerca, pero esta vez no importa, dirá todo lo que tiene que decir antes de perderlo otra vez.

— _Y por supuesto, te perdono._

De nuevo la cercanía, lentamente, con cautela, sin poder olvidar el miedo a que ocurra de nuevo. Por eso se sorprende esperando una mirada, un roce, una palabra. Escucha las conclusiones que hacen quedar a John como un idiota otra vez, pero da igual, es Sherlock.

Ahora John tiene a Mary, ella le ha ayudado a salir del abismo de dolor en el que se encontraba, pero no es Sherlock. Un gesto, una sonrisa sincera, una mirada llena de preguntas y parece que nada más importa, Mary ya no importa, Sherlock no es un error. Podría perderse en esos ojos grises y en esa sonrisa para siempre.

Una promesa muda, la esperanza que le hace creer que no volverá a ocurrir jamás, que no volverá a irse de su lado, ni a ocultarle nada importante, ni a dejarlo solo.

— _Te pedí un último milagro: que dejaras de estar muerto._

— _Lo sé, lo oí._

Unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, un beso suave sobre su pelo, el alivio inmenso de reconocer la verdad, de aspirar el olor que tanto había anhelado, de saber que es correspondido, que está en el lugar en el que debe estar.

Aprieta el abrazo, intentando eliminar cualquier espacio entre ellos, una lágrima se desliza silenciosa por su mejilla, una caricia tímida en su espalda, siente un dedo que limpia cauteloso las lágrimas, un roce inesperado sobre sus labios, tentativo, un simple toque que hace que comience a cerrarse la herida que no sabía que siguiera abierta en su pecho.

Sí, lo sabe, ahora está donde debe estar y nadie va a arrebatarle de nuevo lo que ama, ni el mismo Sherlock.

* * *

Espero no haberos decepcionado demasiado.


End file.
